Two Much Red
by Theeubernoob
Summary: Jaune's life is turned upside down when Ruby and Pyrrha each find out the other him. Can the awkward knight survive the battle for his attention?
1. Chapter 1

Jaune was having one _very _strange day. It started at breakfast, Ruby and Pyrrha had been sitting on either side of him, which wasn't too strange. After a bit of pancake missed his mouth, the weird started. Pyrrha made a great display of licking a bit of stray syrup off his face. Jaune's mind temporarily shut down, when it restarted, it didn't last very long, Ruby had snaked an arm around his waist and was proceeding to feed him. His mind shut down again. Luckily Jaune didn't hear Yang's jokes at his expense. Every time Jaune came back to his senses he was shocked back out of them when one of the huntresses-in-training would make a move on him. He was saved from the non-stop assault when Ren announced the time saying they had better get to class. Jaune quickly stood up, disposed of his tray and headed out the door, hoping to catch a moment of reprieve.

He had no such luck. Within seconds Ruby was hanging off his right arm, leaning into the blonde as she chatted with him. The knight suddenly felt a weight on his left arm, he turned to see Pyrrha had taken hold of it. Jaune immediately noticed the Spartan's strange posture. She was leaning forward in a particularly odd fashion. If her intent was to show off her assets, she was doing quite a good job. Jaune quickly looked forward. '_Maybe_' He thought '_Maybe if I look straight ahead and don't respond I'll survive this._' Jaune had no idea what was going on, and while usually he would be more than happy to getting this kind of attention from a girl this situation seemed dangerous. First, there were two of them. Second, they both were skilled fighters, and could break him in ways he couldn't imagine, or at least didn't want to imagine. With ease. More ease than he cared to think about.

They reached their class, Grim Studies with Professor Port. Jaune didn't hold hope for their advances halting in class, but he did wish that they would at least be subtler. He sat down, plonking his bag down in front of him. He wasn't surprised when the Spartan and the reaper sat on either side of him. In no time Ruby had cuddled against him, and Pyrrha, not to be out done, had snaked her arm around his waist. People were starting to stare at the display, some out of interest, like Yang, who had a vested interest in teasing her friends and sister, some out of morbid curiosity, like Weiss, who had no interest in the Arc boy, but wanted see how it turned out, and some with just plane confusion, like Cardin Winchester, who just wanted to know how in the hell that scrawny kid had not one but two girls hanging off him, Cardin didn't even have one. If it wasn't bad enough that Jaune had two girls, it had to be those two. Not only was Pyrrha one of he strongest fighters in their year, she was also one of the hottest. And Ruby may have been younger than Pyrrha but the excitable girl was widely considered the cutest in their year, plus she was forbidden fruit, anyone that even looked at her the wrong way suddenly found themselves charred and on the ground, her sister would castrate any guy who was fool enough to try and touch her. But there she was, laughing while Ruby clung to Jaune. It just wasn't fair. Cardin hoped he got matched against someone weak in Goodwitch's class, that would cheer him up.

While Cardin was only one confused observer, none were more confused than the knight himself. Was it all some big joke? Yang seemed to find it hilarious. And if it wasn't a joke then what was it? Jaune was many things, kind, a bit of a dork, a commander of some skill, among a few other traits, but none of these traits were especially bright. He tried to put aside his thoughts, and the feeling of the Pyrrha's assets pressing against his right side, and the feeling of Ruby cuddled into his left as the class began. Unsurprisingly, the only person in the room to not notice Jaune's plight was Professor Port, as he started into a self praising spiel about him fighting a deathstalker. He always started his lectures about species of Grimm with some long preamble about his escapades against them. Unfortunately for Jaune, being regaled with the exploits of Professor Peter Port, wasn't enough to distract him. He looked down briefly before shooting back up, red in the face, and wondering when Pyrrha's uniform got so loose. He felt Ruby snuggle closer against him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Jaune managed to survive Grimm studies, despite Pyrrha 'accidentally' showing of more cleavage than was good for Jaune's health, and Ruby practically climbing up his arm to rest her head against his. Jaune had been perpetually one glance away from a major nosebleed, and one wrong move away from accidentally dropping Ruby, if he wanted to survive his next class he needed a plan. As luck would have it Jaune, though not too bright, was clever. He didn't notice his two friends attempts to flirt with him, but he could figure out how to avoid them. He'd wait until he reached the next class, with his admirers in tow, and then flee to hide in one of the bathrooms until he was late for class.

It ended up working quite well, he got chastised for being late, but managed to get a seat where he was safe, at the back of the room, the wall on his left, and his teammate, and only male friend, Ren on the right. Ren gave him a concerned look, but didn't comment. As class went on Jaune tried to focus, but was distracted by the looks the two redheads kept sending him. Pyrrhas were the easiest to avoid, she tried to look disappointed while still trying to look alluring, which wasn't really working. Pyrrha could be alluring, and she could be disappointed, but managing both was a hard task. Ruby on the other hand, could pout like a puppy dog. She usually looked adorable enough as it was but she looked all the more so when she pouted. The young redhead made Jaune feel like he had kicked a puppy by sitting where he had, he didn't want to look, but it was hard not too, she was just too adorable. Jaune knew he couldn't stand much more of this, after this class came lunch, he just needed to escape them during lunch, and skip the rest of the day. Not the wisest choice, but as far as the awkward knight was concerned the best. At that moment, as he was formulating his plan for escape the bell rang. He turned to Ren and mouthed a silent 'Help me' to the stoic boy. Ren sighed and nodded, before whispering something to Nora. Jaune didn't stick around long enough to find out what the pink Valkyrie would do, he packed up and fled, hoping Nora would provide enough of a distraction.

_'Where can I go?'_ The panicked blonde thought as he ran. That was the million lien question. The cafeteria was right out, lunch would have to be axed if he wanted to see 18. The room was similarly out, plus there was no telling what Pyrrha would do if she caught him alone, the two seemed truly off today. The roof was out, even if they didn't expect it his only other exit would be down. The training area might work, but he'd just as likely get injured another way there. The library would... would probably work. It was huge, quiet, and full of little hiding spots for students to study in peace. It had to be the library. Luckily, he was near enough that he could easily sprint the remaining distance, and did so, skidding to a stop in front of the doors. He quickly and quietly pushed the door open, and made his way inside.

_'What the hell is happening today? Everything was normal this weekend, Ruby and Pyrrha weren't all over me yesterday, so what changed today? Wait, did I see anyone Yesterday? No I was in town... come to think of it, I didn't see them Saturday either, Pyrrha and Nora went over to Team RWBY's room for a sleep over.'_ Jaune stopped in his tracks. He hadn't seen them since all the females of teams RWBY and JNPR had been in one room. Talking. And if TV had taught Jaune anything, girls at sleep overs talk about boys. Realization struck the knight like a freight train. He had been the topic, clearly a big one at that. Before Jaune to figure out what to think he heard a voice behind him happily call out.

"There you are!"

Jaune turned around and froze in fear. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob here. Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic, Two Much Red. I'm not very good at naming things. Anyways I feel like I focused too much on describing how attractive characters are, so sorry about that, I'll focus more on character next chapter. The next chapter will also be longer and contain dialogue. I didn't think I could make this one longer without being repetitive as all hell. Anyways hope you liked it, and hope to see you all again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What sort of greeting is that you ingrate? I was going to help you."

"Huh?"

"Help, give aid, do something nice, is it such a foreign concept?"

"Oh, uhh no I just didn't expect you to help me, or even want to help me. Like ever. At all." Jaune was speaking the truth, the girl standing in front of him was the last person he would ever expect aid from ever.

"I'm not doing it to help you. I'm doing it for me."

"How does you helping me help you? Am I going to have to owe you some kind of favour, or some weird rich person blood oath?"

The heiress sighed, why did she put up with some of these people. "No you ignorant clod, if I help you, Yang won't be able to taunt you, and that will annoy her. I want my revenge."

"Revenge?" The blonde was even more confused by this point. Today wasn't his day.

"Yes! That stupid girl used up all of my expensive conditioner!"

Jaune stood there for a minute, blinking. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep."

Weiss sighed again, she expected she would come to regret this, but having made it this far, wasn't going to turn back. But she wouldn't tolerate an sleights from the knight, if she was to help him, at no cost to him, he would at least need to ask politely. She stood there silently waiting for the blond to continue. It only took about a minute until she was fed up.

"Well?"

"Huh? Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me for my help?"

It finally clicked in Jaune's head. "Oh. Oh! Weiss, would you please help me hide?"

Weiss smiled, that was better. "You were bright enough to hide here, find a good spot. I'll keep them off you until class starts, you're on your own after that. Got it?"

The knight nodded. "Thanks Weiss."

The heiress waved him off. "I already said I'm not doing this for you."

"I'll be hiding over there." He gestured and scurried over to his hiding spot. It has hidden behind some book shelves, and tucked in a corner, if you didn't know it was there, odds are you would never see it. With Weiss keeping anyone else who came looking for him here distracted he had high hopes he might survive the day.

"Are you sure he's not over here?" He heard Ruby say.

"Yes, I've told you I already looked here." Weiss said.

"But are you sure?"

"I. Am. Sure."

"I trust Weiss to have searched thoroughly." He heard Pyrrha this time. So Ruby and Pyrrha were searching together. What could that mean? Jaune to could figure out they had talked about him, but what about him? What was going on? He wanted to just cry out in frustration, but as the two redheads who were hunting him down were within earshot, he just sighed and slid further into his chair.

"Alright." Ruby moped. Safe. He waited a bit before exhaling in relief. His relief was palpable when moments later a bell rang, signalling it was time to head to class. He just had to wait until everyone was in class and he could escape to the dorm for a few hours, he'd need to find a new hiding spot after class ended. And to figure out some way to keep Pyrrha off him while he slept. And a plan to survive the tomorrow. He let his head hit the desk.

"Why me?" He quietly asked. Even his good luck was bad. Jaune might not know why, but one thing was for sure, he had two women coming on to him. Not even Jaune was so dense he couldn't notice that. But he still couldn't answer why. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the bell signalling the start of class. He could finally slip out of hiding, and head straight- into Blake Belladona, the B in team RWBY.

Jaune began to apologize when he saw who he had run into. "Sorr-Oh hey Blake, fancy meeting you here, isn't it class time? Well I'd better be going, already late." He started moving to the door.

"Sit back down." She pointed to a chair

"Yes Ma'am." The blonde sank into the chair. Blake gracefully sat down across from him.

"Don't look so tense, I'm not going to tell Yang I saw you."

Jaune looked confused now.

"She'll find you eventually anyways and torment you. I just thought I would be nice enough to fill you in on some missing information."

"Two things, about what, and why?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "My team is rubbing off on me I suppose. And as for what, I intended to tell a bit about what was said about you. Of course I don't have the time, Yang will be expecting me in class, so I left a note in this book. Enjoy." She handed him a book, and rose from her chair.

"Uh Thanks Blake. I appreciate it."

Silently, she left, offering a small wave to the knight.

Jaune waited a moment, then grabbed his things and headed back for the dorm. It was only then he saw the name of the book. _Ninjas of Love_.

* * *

"_It's _done."

"You gave him the note?"

"He has the note."

"Good work kitten."

"So why are you giving him a hint anyways?"

"Eh, it'd get boring fast."

"Why not just tell him?"

"Blake, Blake, Blake, you're cute, but you clearly don't know anything about games."

* * *

_He_ had flipped through the book until he found the note. He pulled the folded up paper out and unfolded it. It was short, much shorter than Jaune liked. He read it over a few times, trying to understand it as best he could, and soon enough he believed he had a good idea as to what had happened. The note made reference to a game of truth or dare. Clearly this started the whole ordeal. So was it all some over the top dare? No, it seemed too over the top, and too long lasting, they'd been at it all day, and what kind of dare do you give two people. So it had to be truth. So someone asked someone a question, and now Jaune was getting glomped by an excitable scythe wielder. This was all too confusing. Making life or death decisions in the heat of battle? Easy, Jaune could do that quite well. But dealing with the fairer sex? Impossible. He tried to put forth the front of the lady's man, but in truth, he'd never gotten a dated, kissed, or even held hands with a girl. He had always been too awkward or dense to make a move. To say the awkard knight was out of his element was an understatement and a half. The note had helped him a bit, it confirmed what he expected, that the sleep over had caused this, but he was only marginally closer to understanding how. Why did Blake's stupid note have to be so damn cryptic? _Neither of them knew the other_. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe there was a second note, hidden somewhere else in the book. He flipped through it again, and was rewarded with another small folded sheet of paper_._

_Who's your crush?_ Was all it said. "What does any of this mean?!" Jaune was at his wit's end. He started to ball up the notes when suddenly it clicked. That was the question. So what did neither of them know then? "Oh. Oh no." It clicked again. Neither Ruby nor Pyrrha knew the other both liked him. "WAIT WHAT?" Jaune yelled, finally realizing what what was going on.

"Both of them?" Jaune was shocked to say the least. This all had to be some sort of joke. Yang had to have blackmail on Ruby and Pyrrha and be using the kind girls to play some joke on him. They'd show up when class ended, acting like nothing had happened and make him think he was going crazy or something. He sighed, and flopped onto his bed. This was all some twisted joke. If Jaune Arc knew one thing, it was Ruby and Pyrrha were way out of his league. He lay there for a while, letting sleep take him.

* * *

_Ren_ casually walked to the next class, Nora trotted alongside him, talking about this, that and the other thing. Everyone else had rushed on ahead, but Ren preferred a leisurely pace. When he rounded the corner and the door to their classroom came into view he immediately knew something was wrong. There was a cluster of students around the door, and he couldn't pick out either redhead in the crowd. He hurried over to the door and found the note pinned to it. _Class cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances_.

Shit, Jaune was probably hiding in the dorm, thinking he'd be safe, and the huntresses probably already on the way. He had to get a warning off. Ren quickly pulled out his scroll and called Jaune. "Come on, come on, pick up."

A sleepy sounding voice eventually answered "Hello?"

"Class is cancelled, get out of there Jaune! It's a trap!"

"Oh shit!" Jaune sprung into action, closing his scroll, he'd have to remember to thank Ren later. He jumped out of bed just in time to hear talking on the other side of the door.

"He likely wasn't feeling well, I think we'll find him in here."

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounds like he's in there."

Jaune had to think quickly. The window! No, they were two stories up. Under the bed! He dove under the bed just as the door opened.

"I swore I heard someone in here."

"You did Ruby, he's probably just hiding."

Jaune prayed they didn't find him, he just wanted this day to end free from any more of Yang's cruel joke. He heard them milling about the room, and when they became quiet, he hoped they had given up. Suddenly he was showered with light as the bed was lifted.

"Oh, hey." He managed.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob again. So first things first. Thank you. All of you. I really wasn't expecting this much support for the fic. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys and gals are awesome. I hope you enjoyed chapter two, and keep an eye out for chapter three in the next few days. Have a wonderful Valentines day, and just once more, Thanks. Oh and I hope you all don't mind Bumblebee, 'cause there may be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jaune. Are you going to come out? Your bed is a bit heavy."

"Oh, sorry Ruby." Jaune half stood up, and walked as best he could to where the foot of the bed should be, slowly being able to stand more.

"So why weren't you in class? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Tylenol? Dinner?"

"I'm fine." He answered, colder than he intended.

"Oh." The younger redhead deflated a bit. Jaune felt bad about being cold to Ruby.

"Are you sure you're alright? Something seems wrong. You know I'm always here for you Jaune." Pyrrha said. Ruby nodded.

"I'm here for you too." They both seemed incredibly sincere, which just hurt Jaune even more.

"Could you both just not?" They both looked at him in confusion. "I know what's going on, and I understand, but Yang's not here, you can stop playing her mean joke. I won't tell her."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha managed, Ruby was too confused to talk.

"I get it, Yang has some kind of black mail and she's making you help her. But she's not here, you can stop pretending now."

"But we weren't -" Ruby started.

"Please, just stop." Jaune was more annoyed at this point, he had hoped they'd just drop the joke and he could leave, but things weren't playing out that way. It was going quite poorly. He decided it was best to leave, and started for the door before things got worse.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked, but Jaune didn't answer, passing through the door and closing it behind him, without looking back. He didn't see the look on Pyrrha's face as if she'd just been slapped, or see Ruby begin to cry.

"What did he mean?" Ruby sobbed.

Pyrrha sat down hard on her bed, still looking incredibly confused. She didn't answer. A silence reigned until Ruby quietly excused herself, and returned to her room across the hall.

The scythe wielder silently pulled the door open and entered, walking right past her teammates.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Yang asked, concerned for her little sister. Ruby looked up at her sister to reply, inadvertently showing Yang the tear tracks. "What happened?" She spoke soothingly to Ruby, in contrast to the rage visibily boiling inside her. No one, no one made Ruby cry and gets away with it. Yang would stay long enough to sooth her sister, and find out why she was crying, then she would be off to put someone into a world of pain.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he walked. He felt bad about how he'd left, but he thought he had to, for everyone's sake. A part of him wished it had been true, Pyrrha was one of the nicest people he'd ever met, she would help anyone as best as she could. Sometimes her help caused more problems, as nice as Pyrrha was, she entirely lacked tact, always favouring the direct approach. All things considered she was just about everything Jaune could want. And firmly out of his league. The same was true with Ruby. She was kind, caring, and extremely friendly. She could be rash and headstrong, naive too, but she was a true friend, who was always there for anyone. Jaune couldn't ask for more. But she too, was miles out of his league. It was a fools dream to think one of them would be interested in him as more than a friend. But both? That went beyond impossible. Jaune had to face the fact that he was surrounded by girls far out of his league.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when he overheard a pair of students talking. "Yeah, the one blonde chick, the really hot one. She's storming around the campus. I saw some guy try and hit on her, last I heard they were still trying to get him out of the tree."

"Like the branches?"

"No the trunk."

_Yang?_ Jaune thought. _Did they mean Yang? Why was she punching people into trees?_ He was trying to avoid the brawler, but he felt strangely compelled to find out what was going on. "Excuse me, do you know which direction she went?"

"Yeah, that way." One pointed off in the direction Jaune had come from.

Jaune thanked them and headed back in that direction. If it was Yang rampaging, it was important someone stop her, before someone got seriously injured. He rushed, and soon came in sight of Yang, who immediately noticed him, and started walking toward him.

"What's going on? I heard some guys say you punched a guy into a -" Jaune never finished his sentence, Yang's fist connected with his face. Jaune was sent flying, crashing to the ground. Before he could get up Yang yanked him up by the collar.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"First, do you seriously think I'd be that mean? And second, you made my sister cry!" She threw him to the ground. He didn't try to stand back up, he was too busy thinking.

Had he misunderstood it all? Had he been too caught up in self pity to see the truth? Or had he avoided seeing it all together, justifying it away. No matter what it had been, he had been a fool, and a jerk. Now he definitely didn't stand a chance. He sank lower.

"Get up."

Jaune looked at the blonde. She seemed a little less angry, so he stood up.

"Come on, you owe Ruby and Pyrrha both an apology. A real one." The brawler began to walk

"Alright." Jaune followed her.

"Hurry up, the airship leaves in twenty minutes."

"Airship?"

"I told you, a real apology."

* * *

"So did you really punch a guy into a tree before I found you?" Jaune was truly curious, and wanted anything to take his mind off the airship ride.

"Where did you hear that?" Yang had calmed down and was mostly back to her usual joking self. Mostly.

"Some guy, I've seen him in class but can't say I know his name."

"No, I aim for harder things than trees." Her friendly delivery did nothing to mask the underlying threat to Jaune, next time he wouldn't get off so easy, Yang would break him if he hurt Ruby. Much later than Jaune would have wished, the airship docked, and he hurried off to enjoy the feeling of solid ground. Yang disembarked not long after him.

"Now, the store should be somewhere around here." Yang looked around. "I remember it being right here."

"What are we looking for?" Jaune asked

"I could have sworn it was between that bookshop and that hardware store, but that's a bakery. Must be over here." She continued on, as Jaune followed, still confused about what he was supposed to be doing. The brawler eventually found what she was looking for, a small flower shop.

"Flowers?" Jaune was confused.

"Yes, flowers. Did no one ever teach you a proper apology to a woman?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Chocolate, flower, or jewelry in extreme cases. Jewelry is out because I doubt you could really pick something good for both of them, and cost, you're paying for this by the way, it is your fault. Chocolate is out, Ruby has enough sweets, and I don't think Pyrrha really does sweets. So flowers." Yang seemed content with this conclusion. She ushered the awkward knight inside.

Inside the shop was cool, and a moisture hung in the air. The man at the till looked up and smiled. "Anything I can help you with? Flowers for the lady?"

Yang shook her head emphatically at the second question. "I'm just here to help him." She gestured at Jaune who stood awkwardly, as if not sure what to make of the shop.

"Alright, what are you looking for?"

"Uhh... Something that says 'sorry for being a jerk'?" Jaune tentatively asked.

The man seemed unfazed by the, at least by Jaune's reckoning, strange request. "For a friend, girlfriend, family?"

"It's a little complicated."

"Girlfriend. And he'll need two."

"It's fairly complicated."

Much to Jaune's surprise the man nodded, as if this was the most normal thing ever. He set to work preparing two bouquets. Yang hummed to herself as she waited, perusing the shop, pausing every now and then to look at things. Jaune decided to look around as well to kill time, looking at pots and vases until the man signalled that he was done. Jaune payed the the bouquets, a little reluctantly after seeing the price. He thanked the shop keeper, and left the store, Yang following a bit behind.

"There. Now to work on what you're going to say."

"Come again?"

"Your apology, you need to plan it."

"Oh."

* * *

Pyrrha was startled by her scroll going off. She hoped it was Jaune and that the blonde had come to his senses. For everything good Jaune had for himself he seemed to see two bad things. It frustrated Pyrrha to no end that she couldn't get her team leader to see his own value. The spartan was disappointed to see that it was just a message from Yang. _Go to RWBY dorm, I'll meet you there in a few. It's important._ Pyrrha sat up on her bed, she had been laying in bed since not long after Jaune had left, unsure of what to do. She straightened her clothes and left, telling Ren and Nora she would be right back, and knocking on team RWBY's door. Blake answered.

"Come in, Yang told us you'd be coming."

Pyrrha looked around the room, noticing the curtains on Ruby's bed were drawn. She wondered if Ruby was up there, she had taken Jaune's reaction poorly. Pyrrha also hoped the younger huntress was alright, even if they were after the same guy, she wouldn't wish any ill on her. Her question was answered when Blake called for Ruby.

"Ruby, come down, Yang'll be back soon and she said she wanted you dressed. Something about a surprise."

Ruby jumped down, wearing her usual outfit, but looking a little worse for wear. Pyrrha caught her eye and smiled, hoping to cheer up the younger girl a little.

At that moment, Yang slipped through the door, only opening it a little, then closing it once she was through, and keeping her hand on the door knob. "Alright, so I have a surprise for you two." The two in question looked at Yang inquisitively. They both had to wonder what sort of surprise Yang had. They were both surprised when Yang yanked the door open to reveal Jaune holding two bouquets.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob again. I felt terrible writing the first half or so of this chapter, I kept having to tell myself it was for the greater good. Anyways, Chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

The knight stepped into the room, feeling as awkward as he was sure he looked. "Hey Ruby, Pyrrha." He meekly stated. He received only stares in return. "I got you both some flowers." He offered them each a bouquet, which they both tentatively took.

"I think we should leave them alone, Weiss, Yang." Blake could see the awkward atmosphere and decided to help the awkward knight. Weiss begrudgingly rose from her bed, muttering something to hereself, but joined Blake who was headed to the door. Yang seemed content to watch, but Blake pulled her out of the room. The brawler fought a bit at first until the dark-haired girl whispered something in her ear. Yang smiled, and walked out alongside Blake. Weiss shot the pair a questioning look, but then decide she didn't want to know, and shrugged it off.

Jaune was relieved to lose his audience, and pressed on, a little stronger now. "I'm sorry. I was being a big, dumb jerk." As they didn't respond he continued. "I got it into my head that there was no way either of you could see me as more than a friend. Both just seemed even less likely. I'll understand if this ruined any chance I had. I just don't want it to hurt our friendships."

The redheads turned to look at each other, silently deliberated, before both nodding and turning back to the knight, and each placing a hand on either of his shoulders, and smiling. Pyrrha was the first to speak. "You still have a chance."

"Yep, you might be a bit dense, but you're likeable."

"Thanks." A silence followed before a thought struck Jaune. "So today. The hugging and the... uhh... cleavage, what was that about? And can it not happen tomorrow?"

The pair deflated a little. Pyrrha looked a little sheepish, and Ruby tried not to make eye contact. "We were fighting over you." Pyrrha explained

"Still are." Ruby interjected.

"Okay, well it kind of makes it hard to focus in class."

"You don't need to focus in class, I'll help you with your work." Ruby quickly answered. With their display of camaraderie over, the battle had clearly begun again. Which was bad news for Jaune who longed for some peace and quiet. He would need a plan and fast.

'_Alright, need a plan, plan, plan... They're doing it because they both don't want to fall behind. Neither will stop unless the other one does. I need to bargain, but with what?_' Jaune's mind worked quickly, considering possibilities. He considered a few until one stood out the best candidate. It was risky, but seemed to have the greatest chance of being accepted.

"Would you stop, at least during classes and breakfast, if I took you on a date?" Jaune asked them both.

Both redheads hesitated, neither wanting to give the other the upper hand, but both wanting Jaune to take them on a date, and thus have Jaune to themselves for an entire evening. "Yes." They both answered. They had both taken the gamble. Now the really risky part.

They may have both agreed that breakfast and class were off limits, but that hurdle was just the barbed wired fence around the proverbial minefield Jaune now faced. Two of them meant two dates. One of them would have to have the date first, and neither would be happy if the other got it. If he arbitrarily picked he was sure to anger one. If he used random chance he could still encounter the same issue. The awkward knight had to take a chance on this one.

"Alright." Jaune hoped with all his heart this would work. "I don't want to be unfair to either of you in choosing who I'll go on a date with first, so here's the plan. I'll take both of you to dinner this Friday." Jaune was working off his earlier assumptions, that neither would concede. His hope was that they would both accepting, fearing that the other one would have him to themselves if they didn't. '_Please, oh please tactical mind pay off_.'

"I'm up for it if Ruby is." Pyrrha issued her challenge to the younger girl.

"Of course I am." Ruby quickly accepted. Jaune's gamble had been the right one. So far at least.

"Alright, Friday." That gave Jaune just about four days to figure out what his plan was.

* * *

_Tuesday_ passed peacefully enough. Jaune could focus in class, and eat his breakfast in peace. He had only pushed for breakfast for two reasons. First he didn't want to push his luck. And second Jaune wasn't much of a morning person, breakfast was all together too early for shenanigans. He could endure lunch and dinner easily enough as long as he could have a calm breakfast. But Jaune faced a big problem. He may have asked quite a few girls out before, but none had ever accepted. He had no clue what to do. What were you even supposed to do on dates? He had seen some shows do date-centric episodes, but how was he supposed to share spaghetti with two other people? And did that even actually ever happen in real life? Jaune was over all quite unsure of how to proceed, so he decided to take the best course of action and ask someone. Ruby and Pyrrha were out, he couldn't let them know he had no clue what he was doing. Weiss was out, she would gain nothing from helping him this time. Yang was right out, Jaune didn't think the conversation would go too well. _"Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me figure out how to take your little sister on a date. With another girl."_ That would go over about as well as giving a beowolf flowers, maybe even worse. That and the longer Yang didn't know about the date, the better. Blake was also to be counted out. She was in cahoots with Yang, asking Blake would have Yang knowing in no time. The list was becoming quite thin. Really it was down to Ren and Nora. Asking one was the same as asking the other, so maybe, just maybe, between the two there would be the answer Jaune was looking for. It wasn't too much to hope for.

Jaune waited until Pyrrha left for her nightly training before asking. "So Ren, I was kind of hoping you could help me with a problem."

"What problem might that be?"

"I kind of have a date with Pyrrha and Ruby on Friday. I don't even know what you do on dates!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Ooh! I can help!" Nora bounced with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Alright, what do you do on dates?" Jaune asked, hopefully.

"No clue."

The knight deflated a little. "I thought you said you could help."

"I can, because I have these!" Nora reached under her bed and pulled out a box. "Romantic Comedies!"

Both Jaune and Ren sat dumbfounded. Neither had quite been expecting that. "We can watch them for research!" Nora proudly exclaimed, wholeheartedly thinking this was her greatest idea yet. As neither of the hunters objected, she put a movie in, and the trio began to watch.

Jaune tried to be interested at first, maybe this would actually help him. As he watched it, he slowly became interested and forgot about the researching side of things. By the end he was cheering for the characters, but hadn't learned a thing. Pyrrha showed up not long after the end so further attempts at research were halted.

* * *

_Wednesday_ found the knight unable to continue his search to figure out what he was going to do on his date. Wednesdays happened to be live combat day. Jaune was picked to fight, and unfortunately for him, so was Weiss. Jaune had been improving, improving quite a bit. He could hold his own, and even win, against physical fighters. But dust was another story. It was one thing to block a mace or a sword, and another all together to block ice shooting from the ground around you. To say Jaune was trounced would be an understatement. Ruby may have liked the awkward blonde, and Weiss may have been friends with Ruby, but Weiss Schnee did not go easy on anyone. She believed it would reflect poorly on her to give anything less than one hundred percent effort, even if it did result in her partners crush mild concussed. The heiress would contest that it was the blonde's own fault. He had charged knowing full well Weiss' glyphs all concerned movement. Granted she hadn't expected him to run headfirst into the glyph, in her books it was still his fault.

"Did you really have to put a glyph in front of his face?"

"He shouldn't have been charging with his head so far forward!"

"Well it still wasn't very nice!"

"Quite Ruby, I think he's coming to."

Jaune opened his eyes. He was on his back with both Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR, as well as Professor Goodwitch, standing over him. "What happened?"

"You ran face first into one of miss Schnee's glyphs, do try and be more careful in the future." Goodwitch calmly stated. "That will be all class."

That marked the end of the last class of the day, the rest of the day was spent with Jaune being cared for by the concerned Ruby and Pyrrha, which really amounted to being fed cookies by Ruby, and Pyrrha taking the opportunity to massage his shoulders, despite that the injury was to his head.

* * *

_Thursday_ was anything but peaceful. Yang finally found out about the date. Jaune expected her to tease the trio about the date, but oddly enough she didn't. Even odder she just asked questions about the date. Where they were going, what they were doing and other such questions. Jaune had to wonder what the brawler was planning, he knew it would be trouble. What was the oddest was when Yang actually started giving him advice and helping him. Now Jaune was sure she had something schemed up.

"Here." Yang handed the knight a folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" Jaune was quite confused

"You didn't seem to have any concrete plans for where you were taking them, so I made you a reservation at a nice restaurant. Best wear a tie. The paper has the name and address of the restaurant. It's quite the nice place, I take Blake there sometimes."

"Oh. Thanks Yang." Jaune was a little taken aback. There had to be a catch. "I have a question."

"Why am I helping you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Ruby is my little sister, I do want her to have a nice first date." Yang was speaking the truth, that was part of her motivation. But only part. She had an ulterior motive for helping the knight.

"That makes sense." Jaune admitted.

"You sound incredibly surprised."

"I just- I mean- Ah never mind. Thanks again Yang."

And then, it was Friday, the day of the date.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob, like usual. So this chapter took a day longer than usual, so sorry about that. Steam decided to give me a coupon for 25% off Broken Age and I got distracted. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always thanks for reading and reviewing, if you have a question don't hesitate to ask. Next chapter is the date. How will it go? What is Yang planning? Tune in to find out, same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was torturous for Jaune, to say the least. Yang was still being overly friendly, and he had no clue why. Ruby and Pyrrha had redoubled efforts to get his attention, each hoping to "win" the date. Pyrrha had the luxury of starting first, as she shared a room with Jaune, and took full advantage of this. The knight had been confused when he woke up to find an extra weight pressing on his back. He was quite surprised when what ever was pressing down on his back greeted him.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Eventually Jaune put two and two together and realized Pyrrha had decided to wake him up through spooning.

Jaune thought he'd be safe at breakfast, as they had agreed to a cease fire during breakfast, but found Ruby making up for lost time, by arriving early and acquiring his breakfast for him. It consisted of no less than half a dozen pancakes, with syrup shaped into a heart, a plate of cookies, and a glass of milk. Ruby insisted he ate it all.

There may have been boundaries for during classes, but that helped Jaune none. The first class of the day moved slower than a snail through molasses. Professor Port was on the tangent to end all tangents. He started the class talking about how he single-handedly defeat a flock of Nevermore, and only got more absurd as he went. He went into excruciating detail as to how he defeated each of the fifteen Nevermore. The first he split with his axe, the second and third he took out with one blast from his blunderbuss, the fourth he defeated using the dissipating corpse of the third, etc. He spent that at minimum five minutes explaining each Nevermore, except number twelve, which took twenty minutes to explain the exact details of his astounding axe throw that caused a chain reaction leading to the grim bird being crushed by a falling tree. He had actually only reached number fourteen when the bell rang, saving the students from the rest of Port's lecture.

The second class of the day was Oobleck, who usually kept things interesting enough by zipping around the room. Hard to follow, but interesting. Unfortunately on this day someone had slipped him decaf. He was positively sluggish. Usually Jaune would just sleep, but Ruby had fed him too full of sugar at breakfast, he would find no solace in sleep. So the blonde sat through the lecture trying to learn from Oobleck, who was attempting to zip around the room, but failing miserably, merely walking about slowly. He was glad when the lunch bell rang, even if it meant the two redheads would be fighting over him.

Lunch was accompanied by the now usual antics of Pyrrha and Ruby, the touching, the feeding, the occasional licking, etc. Which of course meant the usual stares and whispers from other tables. Jaune had to do his best to avoid thinking about what they were whispering.

The rest of the day slowed down in Jaune's mind. The date was approaching. The nearer it got, the more nervous he became. By the end of the final class Jaune was nearly losing his mind. Luckily he had two hours free of Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha before the date. The redheads were both getting ready in Team RWBY's room. It gave the frantic knight two hours to calm down.

He started by laying out his clothes for the date. Then shoving those back in the closet and laying down a second set of clothes. He then shoved those in the closet and pulled out another. By the time Ren arrived, roughly five minutes after Jaune, the blonde had dived head first into his closet to find what he was looking for.

"Jaune? Is everything alright?"

The blonde jumped in surprise, then locked eyes on Ren.

"You've got to help me I lost my tie!"

Ren sighed, the hyperactive and high-strung seemed drawn to him. "Jaune, for both of our sakes, get out of the closet." Jaune stepped out of the closet, straightening his sweater in some attempt to compose himself. "So what's the problem?"

"I lost the tie." Jaune stated, as calmly as he could muster. "Yang told me to wear a tie."

"I'll help you find the tie." Ren knelt down to start folding Jaune's clothes to help the blonde calm. "Here, I found your tie." He held up the chequerboard tie. The blonde graciously took it "Is this your only tie?"

"Besides the uniform one, yeah."

"I'll see what I've got." Ren left to go dig through his closet. He had a tie or two, more than a few times he had been expected by Nora to wear a proper suit and tie, each time she insisted on going with him to buy a new tie. The Valkyrie always tried to convince him to buy whacky ties, but was only successful once. The tie in question was tucked well away, able to be fetched if needed, but still kept from prying eyes. "This ought to do." Ren emerged holding a much more plain tie, and handing it to Jaune.

The presence of his stoic friend managed to calm the knight. He managed to ready his clothes, and not turn his closet into a giant mess again. And he still had an hour and a half to kill.

"So first date, are you nervous?"

"Only a little bit. A lot a bit. I'm Terrified."

"I understand why you're doing it this way, but I still think you're insane Jaune."

"What do you mean?"

"A date with two girls, at the same time, where they both know. It's something only you would try. But you're smart, I'm sure you know what you're doing on some level. Likely not a conscious one."

"Yeah... wait... Hey!" Jaune threw his pillow at Ren. Ren caught it and smiled, tossing it back. With Jaune calmed, the two talked about random things until it was time for Jaune to shower and change.

"Good luck."

* * *

_Jaune_ stepped out of the dorm, closing the door behind him. He gathered his nerves and knocked on team RWBY's dorm. Nora answered, pulling Jaune in. The room, which already looked like a bit of a mess, with its mishmash of decoration, and dangerous bunkbeds, was quite a mess. There were chairs hastily strewn about, and a jumble of hair care products, makeup, and what looked to be energy drinks in a pile on the floor. But Jaune didn't notice the room. He wouldn't even have noticed if an airship crashed into the room. His eyes only saw the two figures in front of him. Pyrrha had abandoned her normal ponytail, instead wearing her hair down in an elegant, loose braid. Ruby's hair, which was usually a bit unruly, had been tamed with great care, and a hairpin with her symbol was clipped in her hair. Ruby wore a simple black dress, with red accents. Pyrrha wore a simple dress as well, but hers was the colour of burnished bronze.

It took Jaune a moment to fully process the beauties standing before him. "You both look stunning."

Ruby smiled bashfully, blushing a little, Pyrrha happily thanked him. They hadn't know what would have had the best impact on him, but eventually came to the conclusion that the blonde would likely be wowed by any dolling up they did, and decided not to over do it.

All of Jaune's planning left his head, and he stood there awkwardly, admiring the redheads in front of him until Nora coughed.

"Airship, you three, restaurant, airship, date, go." She said, lightly shoving the blonde into the two redheads. They caught him and steadied him, then each linked arms with him and they were off. By the time they reached the airship Jaune realized something he hadn't seen, any part of team RWBY besides Ruby herself. He hadn't seen Weiss, Blake or Yang. He didn't stop long to think about it as he soon lost all thought to motion sickness.

* * *

_With_ some searching they found the restaurant, a fairly fancy looking place, and entered. Inside they were greeted by a well dressed hostess.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

"I have a reservation, Arc, party of three." Jaune tried to keep his voice steady, hoping to not show how nervous he was. Everything up to this had just been appetizer, this was it, the entree, the main course, the big show. This was the date. He could officially no longer back out, the date had begun.

The hostess checked her sheet and smiled, "right this way Mr. Arc." She led them to their table, seated them and handed them menus, informing them their waiter would be around shortly.

Both of his dates were impressed. Pyrrha hadn't quite expected Jaune to go to this length, bringing them to a fancy restaurant. She had honestly expected something more low key. Ruby was just awed to be in such a fancy restaurant. Jaune was wowed as well, not wholly by the restaurant, he found it neat enough, but mainly at the prices. No doubt he would have to ask Ren for a loan after this date.

But unbeknownst to the three on the date, they were being watched. Tucked into a corner and hardly noticeable were Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Yang had made reservations for herself as well, in order to to observe the date, to ensure Jaune didn't try anything funny, and because she just wanted to see the date. Blake had come to ensure Yang didn't do anything rash. Weiss had come claiming she just wished to eat proper food for once, but was also truly curious as to how the date would unfold.

"I can't see them very well, what're they doing?" Yang asked Blake, the cat faunus possessing superior eyesight.

"They're ordering food."

"What are they ordering?"

"I don't know, I can't read lips that well."

"But you have super good hearing don't you?"

"In a crowded restaurant? You ought to know your own partners abilities better."

"Alright fine." Yang deflated a little, looking a bit annoyed. "What's our cover?"

"Pardon?"

"Our cover, if they catch us. What are we going to say?"

Blake sighed. "I doubt they would believe any cover."

"How about our own date?" Yang joyously stated, ignoring Blake's comment.

"Two problems, first a date that includes Weiss, and second that's conveniently at the same place as their date?"

"Well I did recommend the place to Jaune and told him I liked it. And we can just tell them Weiss secretly found us both irresistible and we're giving her a shot."

"What!" Weiss had turned beet red, Yang found her an easy target and took any chance she found to tease the heiress. The brawler could easily rile up the fencer, embarrassing her to no end. "I would never!"

"Yang, not right now, if she explodes they'll find us for sure."

"Fine. But if they do find us I'll just scare them off by telling them how after this we're going to take Weiss back to the-"

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence." Blake fixed Yang with a pointed stare until she backed down.

* * *

"_I_ don't think I've ever eaten anything this fancy." Ruby stated, as she picked away at her food.

"I must say I'm quite impressed, they have excellent Mistral cuisine." Pyrrha chimed, happily eating her food.

Both of his dates seemed fairly impressed by the date, but Jaune was still incredibly nervous. He had hardly touched his food, claiming that he was still a bit airsick, but in truth was just too nervous to eat. Everything was going fine, but his anxiety just kept growing. The blonde felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

"Jaune?" He heard Ruby ask, she looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha looked concerned too.

But both sounded oddly distant. Jaune felt warm too. Far too warm. Had it always been this hot? He suddenly found it hard to breath, he pulled his tie loose, and tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat. He suddenly found it hard to swallow, and the lump wouldn't go away. He tried to clear his throat, but found he couldn't. He heard voices again, they sounded worried, he must have not look well. He tried to stand, he just needed air, but soon found himself on the ground. That wasn't where he wanted to go, there wasn't fresh air on the ground. He saw Pyrrha and Ruby above him, they both looked really worried, he must look terrible.

* * *

**Hey gals and guys. The date, well the beginnings of the night anyways. This chapter ended up longer than I intended, but I'm happy with that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always don't hesitate to ask any questions, and I'll see you all soon. Theeubernoob out. *Edit: I realized I forgot the line breaks, and the nice Ubersupersloth, whose name I got backwards in my first attempt at editing this, pointed how I put closest rather than closet a few too many times, six to be specific. I'm sorry for any more errors, apparently I can't brain today.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"I think he's coming to!"

Jaune was confused. When did he get on a bench? For that matter when did he get outside? And why was he suddenly so cold? He looked around, Ruby and Pyrrha were both standing over him looking worried.

"Are you alright? You started acting all weird then you fell over, and you weren't breathing and we had to give you CPR, is everything okay? Do you need something? Water? Your food? A hug?" The scythewielder did nothing to hide her worry, talking a mile a minute.

"Let him have some air." The Spartan seemed more calm than Ruby, but had a worried look etched on her face.

"Why am I outside?" His voice felt strained, and he was a little sore from falling over.

"I thought you'd want fresh air after the whole not breathing thing." Ruby answered, holding a bottle of water out to the knight.

"Oh. Thanks." Jaune felt terrible. He had just wanted the date to be successful, and here he had gone and ruined it. He had been going over ways things could go wrong and suddenly found it hard to breathe. He had been confused, and started to worry about that, and then found it even harder to breathe. Then he fell over. '_Real smooth Jaune, freaking out so hard you stop breathing. Surefire way to get a second date there._' As he sat, thinking poorly of himself a thought struck him. "What happened to the bill?"

"Once you were settled, I went back in to deal with it and the waiter told me it had already been taken care of." The older redhead stated, a little disapprovingly. She believed Jaune had more important things to focus on than the dinner bill.

"Oh, alright." Jaune lapsed back into a silence. It quickly grew uncomfortable.

Ruby sat down on the bench beside Jaune. "What happened? You went all quite, and then you didn't look so good, and then you fell and I- We were super worried about you."

The knight didn't know what to say. How pathetic would he sound if he told them he got so nervous he stopped breathing? Some date this was. At least he didn't throw up over everything. No, it probably would have been better if he had lived up to his nickname.

His thoughts were cut short by Pyrrha sitting down on the other side of him and placing an arm around him. He felt Ruby lean against him. He sighed, there was no use in hiding it.

"I... I'm super nervous. About this whole dating thing. I keep thinking I'm going to screw everything up, and I... I got so nervous I couldn't eat, then I couldn't breathe and I was confused and freaking out." Jaune felt pathetic just saying it. He felt Ruby sit up, so he turned to see what she was doing. He turned his head to be met by the sight of Ruby trying to look reproachful and authoritative, She managed the first half, but failed at the second.

"Don't do that." Ruby said as she stared at the blonde. Ruby was rather unorthodox in how she helped others. It was often hard to fully grasp how she was helping.

"Do what?"

"Worry so much."

She also had a habit of making everything sound much easier than it was.

"I think what Ruby is trying to say is you don't need to worry so much, or even try so hard. We like you for you, your quirks aren't going to put us off. Since there's still plenty of evening left why don't we go for a walk?" She stood up, beckoning for Jaune and Ruby to do the same.

* * *

"_They're_ leaving."

"Ooh! We should follow them!" Yang seemed excited at the prospect, her companions less so. Blake was quite comfortable, still eating her meal. Weiss was also quite content to stay, she was daintily eating a light dessert, happy to have had proper cuisine as opposed to the food they served at Beacon. Neither even looked up to answer Yang. "You guys are no fun."

"They're probably just heading back to Beacon anyways, you saw them give him CPR. He still wasn't looking so well when they carried him out." Weiss chimed, before returning to her dessert and tea.

"Spoil sport. You know what would be nice though?"

"If I payed for your food? No."

"I promise I won't call you princess for a whole week. Okay two weeks. Three?"

"Leave me out of your perverted jokes for a month, and I will." Weiss drove a hard bargain. Yang loved making Weiss blush by making terrible, god awful double entendres, usually some sort of sex pun. It was the easiest way to rile up the heiress. But at the same time, Yang loved not having to pay for her food. The brawler might have had brawn, but the fencer had brain.

"Fine." Yang sulked, at least the food was good.

* * *

"_So_ who actually did the whole mouth to mouth thing?" The question had be plaguing Jaune. He had to wonder if it counted as his first kiss. They called it the kiss of life after all. It probably didn't count, but he should thank them properly.

"That was Ruby."

"Thanks Ruby, for saving me and everything."

"Don't worry about it, but I do know how you can thank me." Ruby had cheered up dramatically as they walked, returning to her usual exuberance.

"Alright, and what's that?" Further thought left Jaune as he felt Ruby's lips press against his own. After a moment she withdrew, grinning.

"The other one didn't count." Clearly the showing of camaraderie was over now that the crisis had passed, the battle began anew.

Pyrrha was shocked to see Ruby steal a kiss from Jaune, but she quickly knew what had to be done, Ruby may have had the first kiss, but Pyrrha would have the better one. She tapped Jaune on the shoulder as they walked, and as soon as he turned his head to face her she pounced. She pressed her lips against his and pulled him into a passionate embrace, getting so into it she dipped the knight. finally releasing him once she grew short of breathe. Jaune had been blushing before, but now his face was as red as Pyrrha's hair.

Ruby huffed. That wasn't fair, she had only done a chaste quick kiss, not a PDA that would be enough to make the stoic Ren blush. But two could play at that game, and Ruby had a plan. She would act so alluring that Jaune would have no choice but to kiss her like Pyrrha had just kissed him. The younger redhead overlooked the fact of how awkward Jaune could be. She made a great show of 'accidentally' dropping the small handbag she was carrying, calling out "Whoops" loud enough to gain the blondes attention. Ruby bent over to grab the handbag, giving Jaune a perfect view of her behind. Guys always seemed obsessed with Yang's, well when they weren't interested in her gauntlets. Ruby didn't have Yang's chest, so she took the next best course of action. The red dress she wore was too long to truly show anything besides shape, so Ruby added a little wiggle to show off the shape. She heard Jaune stammer alittle. When she rose, she saw Jaune blushing and trying not to make eye contact, clearly she needed to step up her game.

Pyrrha didn't miss the show Ruby put on. '_So she wants to play it that way._' Pyrrha had this, having two years on Ruby had an advantage in giving her a womanly figure, which she believed would be enough to win the battle. Figure wouldn't win the war, but it would be a good start. She slowed her pace slightly, so that Ruby wouldn't see, and adjusted her dress, pulling it lower to show more cleavage, and pulling the loose fabric to make the dress tighter then tying her sash securely to keep it that way. Her preparations completed, she sped up again and leaned on Jaune to catch his eye.

When Jaune glanced over his eyes immediately shot forward again and his blush appeared again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He needed to escape the pair, if only for a minute. Part of him worried that would give them time to prepare their next move, but he ignore that part, listening instead to the part telling him he wanted to dunk his head in a bucket of ice water, which he did want to. His face was burning as the blood rushed to it, it was surprising all his limbs still functioned with how much blood his blush was surely using. Luckily, he saw a park just up ahead.

"There's a park, why don't we sit down. I'll find a store and get us some drinks." And at that he was gone, not waiting for any response. His dates were a little confused by this, but soon sat down on a nearby bench. Pyrrha loosened her sash, the tactic hadn't worked, and sitting in the tightened dress proved uncomfortable.

A few minutes passed in silence between Ruby and Pyrrha. Both were planning their next move, and as such didn't have much to say.

Ruby was a little daunted. She had tried looking alluring but Jaune had just clammed up and looked away. Was she at fault? Had she just not looked alluring enough? She was sure it would fill him with desire. Maybe expecting Jaune to initiate the kiss was expecting too much. He'd surely give her the most passionate of kisses if she started it. She was faster than Pyrrha too, so she could easily get to Jaune first. She didn't have enough metal that Pyrrha could slow her down. Score one for her semblance.

Pyrrha was trying to figure out what she should do. She couldn't rush to Jaune when she saw him, Ruby was faster, and she couldn't think of a way to prevent the girl from reaching Jaune without hurting her. Harming Ruby was out of the question, Pyrrha just wasn't that kind of person. Not to mention it would be guaranteed to cause more problems. Jaune was nice, Jaune would never give either of them a second date if they intentionally harmed the other. Not to mention that Ruby was a skilled fighter herself and would fight back. Pyrrha didn't even want to think about what Yang might do to her. She found this hard. Pyrrha may have been attractive and famous but she had never dated, mostly because she was attractive and famous. It seemed the boys who had wanted to date her either did it for her body, or her fame. She hadn't even humoured any of them. It wasn't until she met Jaune that she even really considered dating anyone. When they met he had been so enamoured with Weiss that he hadn't even noticed her. While this was normally a bad sign in a potential date he did make up for it. When he noticed her he didn't recognize her, he treated her like a normal person. Weiss eventually exploded and told him who Pyrrha was, but he still treated her normally. Once the heiress finally laid it out clear as day she was in no way shape or form attracted to, or interested in, and hardly tolerant of Jaune, to Jaune himself, Pyrrha started hoping she could be with Jaune. Admittedly this wasn't how she saw things going, she was still glad it was unfolding this way. Pyrrha was pulled from her thoughts by Jaune calling out.

"I'm ba-" He was cut off by Ruby suddenly appearing and jumping into his arms to embrace him in a passionate kiss. Pyrrha didn't mind though. She stood up and walked over to the pair and waited out Ruby's ravenous kiss. It ended soon enough with Ruby pulled away, gasping for breath. The smaller redhead detached herself from the knight, smiling. After giving Jaune a moment to catch his breath, Pyrrha draped her arms over Jaune's shoulders and gave the knight a sensual, lingering kiss. It ended, and Pyrrha stepped back, smiling at Jaune, she turned to face Ruby and gave the younger redhead a sweet smile. Ruby smiled back and nodded. Before the date they had talked, and had decided that either of them could propose a truce during the date. If the other accepted, then the truce would come into effect. Pyrrha had decided continuing the rest of the date without an arms race between her and Ruby would be bad for the date over all, and called for the truce. Ruby had agreed to it as she had gotten the passionate kiss she had desired plus some. She had partially wrapped her legs around Jaune, which meant he had to support her. Whether on accident or on purpose, his first attempt to support her had him holding her behind before he moved his hands to hold her thighs instead. Ruby liked to think her plan earlier had worked and he intended it.

* * *

_The_ night was winding down as they walked back through the halls of Beacon, back to the dorm rooms. The rest of the date had passed peacefully, but it was growing late, so they had returned to the school. They finally reached the doors and paused. Jaune prepared to say goodnight to Ruby when he found himself receiving a kiss on either cheek. Pyrrha and Ruby had each taken a cheek, and now smiled at the flushed knight. They both bid him a good night and walked into their respective dorms, letting the doors close behind them. Jaune stood for a moment before he began to walk. Finally his brain power returned and he realized he had been at his door, and quickly entered. He wondered why Pyrrha had closed it, but decided not to give it much thought. It had been an eventful night, and he knew things would have changed from the date, he would need to be ready for the changes tomorrow. So he slept.

* * *

**Good evening fine lads and fair lasses, chapter 6! Before anyone asks** t**he whole being so nervous you stop breathing thing is actually possible, but don't worry, in real life it doesn't happen without certain conditions. In the story, it happens because it worked with the plot of things. So this chapter took longer than I would have liked it to because of assignments and me rewriting parts of the first half two or three times. I've gotten it to a point I'm happy with it, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and see you soon. Theeubernoob signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

He had known from the start he would eventually have to choose one over the other, and that meant he had to do this. He had to take both of them dates, separately. He had been terrified to broach the subject at first, he would have had to pick who he took on a date alone, and that was a daunting task. Jaune couldn't do it arbitrarily, that was make a dozen more problems than he cared to deal with, minimum. So he needed a fair way to figure out how. He hadn't really decided how it would be done by the time Ruby and Pyrrha brought it up.

"Oh, yes, dates. I was thinking about them. I have to. In a planning sort of way I mean, not like in some sort of creepy way. Yep, thinking about dates."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous."

"I'm fine, I just have no idea how to figure out an order for the dates." The gleam in Ruby's eyes frightened Jaune a little. No doubt she had some idea. And Jaune expected it could mean trouble.

"Well I think I know how to solve that. A battle. Not just any though, the noblest and most ancient kind of battle!" Ruby paused for effect. "Roshambo! Best two out of three of course." She proudly struck a pose, with her hand in the air forming a pair of scissors.

Pyrrha hadn't been sure of what to expect, but that certainly wasn't it. But she would humour Ruby, it was practically a game of random chance, at least that's how Pyrrha approached it. No doubt Ruby would do the same... No, that didn't seem quite right, but the older redhead didn't see any harm in playing along. "Alright."

There was a lot of harm in playing along. Ruby had mastered Roshambo. She knew it was beyond random chance, it was all about getting into your foes mind. Anticipating what they would throw. Pyrrha didn't know it, but Ruby Rose never lost at Roshambo, ever. This match would be no exception.

Pyrrha opened with scissors, Ruby had anticipated this, throwing scissors herself. When ever she faced a new opponent she would test her assumptions for a round or two first, tying on purpose. The fourth round would mark her counter attack. Pyrrha threw rock, Ruby paper. Her first round to her, she just needed one more. Which she promptly took next round.

"Wooh! Still undefeated!" Ruby exclaimed, thrusting her fists in the air, and receiving odd looks from passing students.

"Still undefeated? What do you mean by still undefeated?" Pyrrha asked, she couldn't help but feel Ruby had played her.

"Oh nothing, come on Jaune, we need to discuss our date." She seized Jaune's hand and the two were gone in a matter of seconds.

Oh well, she could always ask Yang.

* * *

"_You_ actually agreed to that?" The blonde was flabbergasted.

"Should I not have?" The amazon was taken aback by Yang's response.

"I guess it always takes a few."

"Yang, I'm a little confused, could you please explain?"

"Ruby is adorable, and so she's gotten her way quite a lot in life. But sometimes she wouldn't get things her way, so she learned games. If pouting didn't work she'd challenge people to the games, if she won she got her way."

"So she learned how to always win?"

"More or less. Hey, it could be worse, Weiss learned an even harder way." Yang gestured to Weiss, who lay on her bed, reading.

"How did she-"

"No." Weiss had stood up, and was standing looking stern.

"Well, you see, Ruby-"

"Yang, if you tell her, I'm telling her all about you know what."

"You wouldn't."

"Mutually assured destruction, if I go down, I'm taking you with me." The heiress glared daggers. Pyrrha decided it would be best not to ask. Ever.

"Uh, I think I should go, lots of homework." And at that Pyrrha ducked out. Ruby had been crafty, she had to admit that. The older redhead would just need to be prepared next time. For now she would concede. Pyrrha didn't need to be the first date, just the better date. She would plan the date that would literally sweep Jaune off his feet.

* * *

_Ruby_ had planned the date herself. It was all about impressing Jaune now, to do that she needed to show Jaune how awesome dating her would be. Much better than anything Pyrrha could plan. First they would eat. Nothing fancy like their first date. Ruby didn't require fancy food, she was low maintenance. She would use simplicity to appeal to Jaune. They would grab a burger, then see a movie. The theatre nearby was playing a classic comedy, a safe bet for the date.

"That is a big burger." Jaune looked at Ruby's food. He had to wonder how the tiny girl could eat that much food. The burger was half the size of Ruby's head. His own seemed a little pitiful in comparison. "Can you even bite that?"

"Yep!" Ruby took a big bite out of the burger. Once she finished chewing she smiled triumphantly. "I haven't found something I couldn't fit in my mouth." Jaune immediately went red in the face. "Is something wrong? You're looking flushed."

'_Of course she didn't see the other way that could be taken._' Jaune thought. "I'm fine, it's nothing." He quickly started eating his food.

"Are you sure?" Ruby didn't want a repeat of the first date. CPR wasn't high on her list of date activities.

"I'm fine, it's just what you said..." Jaune didn't know how to break it to the innocent Ruby.

"That I'm the champion of eating big food?" Ruby seemed confused.

"There's kinda another way to take that..." The awkward blonde didn't exactly want to explain the specifics, but felt he should at least explain why he was blushing. He didn't want to worry her. Ruby looked genuinely confused. "The kind of way Yang would take it."

A light suddenly went off in Ruby's mind. "Oh. OOH!" She instantly went as red as her cloak.

Neither was quite sure what to say after that, so they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. This panicked Ruby a little, she needed to impress Jaune, not sit there in an awkward silence. So thought back to Yang's advice. '_Alright Ruby, first thing you need to know is always aim for the groin first._' No, that was her advice on how to deal with Jaune if he got handsy. She needed the brawler's advice on what to do about awkward silences. '_Awkward silences are easy to deal with, just don't get into them._' Dammit, Yang was too outgoing to have dealt much with this problem. She needed to figure something out for herself...

"So what movie are we seeing?"

She could have kissed the knight right there, a topic! "It's a secret. It would ruin the surprise." She would use some of Yang's actually good advice now. '_You need to be mysterious, mysterious is attractive. Just look at Blake, super mysterious, super hot. I mean when she- Wait, I can't tell you about that. Never mind. Be mysterious._' Ruby still wondered exactly what she couldn't be told about, but decided she likely didn't want to know.

"Oh, right. Can I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Jaune tried to put on a winning smile, causing Ruby to laugh a little.

"It's a classic." Ruby had finished her goliath burger by now and was ready to leave. "But instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" She stood up and pulled Jaune up to his feet. Ruby quickly disposed of their trays and pulled Jaune out onto the street.

"So what's the movie about?"

"It's about this weird world where they built really powerful weapons to stop people firing really power weapons at them."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea at all."

"Nope."

It wasn't a far walk to the theatre. Ruby had Jaune cover his eyes so he wouldn't see the title yet, and once they were inside sent him to buy the popcorn while she got the tickets. The scythewielder then pulled the knight along to the theatre their movie was showing in and had him inside before he could see what was playing.

"Can I get another hint or do I just have to wait til it starts?"

"It'll start soon, you'll know then." Ruby crossed her harms and puffed out her chest in an attempt to be adamant.

"Alright." Jaune conceded. As usual, Ruby looked adorable, too adorable to argue with. He decided instead to look around the theatre. There didn't seem to be many other couples. It clearly wasn't a romance. The average age was also significantly older than either of them, which made sense, Ruby had said it was a classic. Figuring he would know soon enough, the blonde turned his attentions back the the red girl beside him. She wore her normal black and red outfit, complete with her trademark cloak. He couldn't help but think of the first time they had met.

Ruby had been lying on the ground, looking quite the sorry sight. He had helped her up and that was that, they were friends. She had always been nice to him, Jaune had had a bit of a crush on Ruby for a while. The younger redhead was kind, skilled, smart, and the most adorable girl on campus, it was no small wonder he liked her. But he had to wonder why she liked him. He had a bit of a dorky charm about him, but he was clumsy, dense, and had caused all manner of problems for her, her team, and his own team. He was about to ask her when the movie started. He could ask once it ended.

* * *

_It_ ended spectacularly. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but it had happened, and it had been something.

"So do you think it's actually possible?" Ruby asked as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"What part?" There had been quite a lot he had questioned the possibility of.

"Controlling people through drinking water."

"I'm going to say no. I think that General Ripper guy was just crazy."

Ruby nodded pensively. "That's good"

"Ruby, there's something I have to ask you."

"Alright, and what's that?"

"Why do you like me?"

Ruby stopped and looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you like like me."

Ruby plopped down on a nearby bench, deep in thought. After a moment she sprung up. "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope. Not telling."

Jaune furrowed his brow. "Why not?" He asked.

"I like you and that's the important part." She once again crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. The blonde knew she would not budge. He smiled and hugged the diminutive redhead.

* * *

"_I'm_ never taking an airship again." Jaune staggered as he walked, Ruby supporting him. This ride had not agreed with him, much worse than usual. "I think I need to lie down."

"The rooms are just up ahead." They rounded the corner and their doors came into view. "See, right here. I'd kiss you goodnight, but you did throw up, so take this." Ruby planted a kiss on Jaune's cheek. "Go lie down now, be careful."

Jaune thanked Ruby and stumbled into him. Unbeknownst to him Ruby had learned a trick from Yang. On his cheek was a dark red mark, a pair of lips, which was also the first thing Pyrrha noticed when Jaune entered the room.

So Ruby was marking Jaune. The younger redhead was growing bold. Pyrrha would show her boldness. She wouldn't let this go unanswered.

* * *

**Salutations youths of the masculine and feminine genders. Theeubernoob here. This chapter took me a bit longer than intended for a few reasons. First was schoolwork, second was a bit of writers block, and third was having another idea rattling around in my head. It breaks the pattern of each chapter getting progressively longer, but I wanted it out sooner. Anyways announcement. I'm working on a one-shot as the idea was rattling around in my head, making it hard to write anything else. After I complete the Pyrrha date chapter I'm going to take a few days to finish up this one-shot, then I'll be back to Two Much Red. Hope you all like the chapter, thanks for reading, and bonus points if you can guess the movie. As always Reviews are always appreciated, I try to answer all questions in reviews, so don't hesitate to ask any questions. See you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha stared at the lipstick mark as she lay in bed. That was bold of Ruby, the amazon needed to be bolder. But how? How could she lay a bolder claim to the awkward knight? Pyrrha didn't quite know, but she knew who would. Nora.

"Nora, wake up." She shook the pink girl awake. Nora jolted awake, the excitable girl had two speeds, sleeping, and full speed.

"Pyrrha?"

"Shh. I need to talk to you, girl talk." Pyrrha had never quite been sure what girl talk was, but Nora said it quite a bit, it probably applied here.

Nora practically squealed in excitement, Pyrrha was finally initiating girl talk. "Ooh! I'll get on my robe, they serve hot chocolate around now." Nora hopped up, pulled on a robe and practically dragged the amazon out of the room. She hurriedly rushed to the cafeteria, Pyrrha struggled to keep up. When they reached it, the redheaded hammer wielder shoved the redheaded amazon down into a chair and skipped over to get them both hot chocolate.

"So what's this girl talk about?" Nora was on the edge of her seat. No one had ever started girl talk with her before. Did this mean her and Pyrrha were best friends now? It coudn't, Ren was her best friend. She would mull it over later, now there were important things to talk about.

"It's about Jaune."

"Ooh, you two have a date tonight right?"

"Yes, we've got a date tonight."

"So need date ideas?"

"No, I need your advice on something else. How can I make a claim on Jaune that would be visible and intimidating to Ruby?"

"Great big ol' smooch with cheap lipstick so it comes off easy."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Ruby already did that, I need something bolder."

Nora stopped to think, taking a swig of her hot chocolate, quickly slamming the cup back down after she remembered how hot it was. "Do it twice? Twice the marks, twice the claim."

"That's too simple. Ruby will just put three on him next time. I need something more definitive."

"Maybe it's just where you put it then. Put it somewhere intimate, Ruby would have to go somewhere even more intimate, and she blushes when guys take off their shirts."

Nora was making a surprising amount of sense. It wasn't that much of a shock, she had spent years scaring girls off from Ren, she would know a thing or two about marking territory.

"Just go for the neck, a nice big smooch on the neck."

"Alright, I'll do that." Pyrrha sipped her hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"It's nothing, any time is time for girl talk. Speaking of which..."

* * *

_It _had been midnight when Pyrrha woke Nora, it was about 3am when the hammerweilder had let her sleep. She had insisted on talking through the small hours of the morning, only when Pyrrha's head hit the table did Nora finally relent. Luckily it was Saturday, she could sleep in. It was about 9am when Jaune woke her.

"Pyrrha, wake up, are you alright? You're going to miss breakfast."

The redhead sat up, Jaune still hadn't noticed the red lipstick mark on his face. "I'm fine, just a little over tired. By the way you've got something on your face." She gathered her clothes stepped into the bathroom. When she stepped out Jaune was scrubbing at his face with a washcloth.

Once the blonde was cleaned they left and went the the cafeteria. They saw team RWBY taking a late breakfast as well. They found their food and sat down. The ceasefire was still active during breakfast, so Jaune could eat his food in peace. This particular morning he couldn't feel the peace. Ruby was positively glowing. Their date, aside the awkward dinner, had gone quite well, and she wanted to gloat over Pyrrha. Pyrrha of course didn't miss this, and spent all of breakfast having Nora whisper in her ear. The table had a visible tension, and Jaune was at the centre of it. He finished his breakfast as fast as he could without drawing undue attention. As soon as he was done he stood up to leave. Unfortunately for him that meant the end of the breakfast protection. He made it all of a step before Ruby was beside him.

She kissed him on the cheek first before kissing him on the lips. "That's for last night." Jaune saw Yang give a thumbs up.

Before he could recover Pyrrha had stood up and walked over to him. She planted a kiss on his neck while Nora cheered her on."That's a taste of tonight."

Jaune left in a hurry, before any more kissing happened. He could only take so much of it at a time. He missed the stare downs between Ruby and Pyrrha, as well as Yang and Nora.

* * *

"_Here_ let me fix your tie."

"That's the third time you've fixed my tie. I'm sure it's fine." The date so far had consisted of Jaune entering the room, having his nice clothes thrust in his face, and Pyrrha spending the entire airship trip fixing his tie. She hadn't spent much time looking at the tie while doing it, rather at Jaune's face. By the second time she fixed it she looked a little annoyed. When he tried to dissuade her the third time she fixed him with a pointed glare. By the fourth time he was thoroughly confused. Why did Pyrrha keep fixing his tie.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha didn't look too amused with him. "You're supposed to kiss me."

It finally clicked in Jaune's mind. It explained why she was getting so annoyed with him. It hadn't been the most obvious reason to Jaune. In fact it hadn't even registered. Fixing someone''s tie seemed a weird way to tell them to kiss you. "Ooooh. In my defence that wasn't very clear." Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Right." Jaune leaned in and kissed Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had heard all about Ruby's date with Jaune. While she could vaguely understand the younger girl's plan, she thought it was misguided. It wasn't a game between them, it was a war. You can't play nice in war. On the war path you could take what you wanted, and Pyrrha was marching to war. She would lay claim to Jaune by showing him what a date with a woman was like. Hamburgers and a movie was the date of a child. Pyrrha had something much more mature planned, a fine meal and dancing.

The restaurant she picked wasn't as fancy as their first date, but was far above a cheap burger joint. It was mistral cuisine. Jaune had no idea what any of it was, so Pyrrha ordered for him. When their food arrived Pyrrha began eating, but Jaune looked at his confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"What is it?" Jaune was by now staring intently at his food.

The redhead laughed a little at Jaune's confusion. "It's chicken, you'll like it." As she said it a worrying thought. Jaune was acting a bit childish, much like Ruby tended to. What if they were just a better match? She couldn't think like that. The saying goes opposites attract, and the amazon ought to know. She could control magnetism after all. But much as she tried to shrug it off, the though persisted. It worried her a little. Pyrrha wasn't in this for the chase, just to beat Ruby, or some other shallow reason. She truly liked the awkward knight. The thought continued to nag her as dinner went on, she slowly grew quieter.

She was pulled out of her quiet thoughts by Jaune standing up. He walked to Pyrrha, bent down and kissed her before going and sitting back down.

"The table was too wide to lean over. I probably would have gotten a face full of your food if I tried."

Pyrrha smiled. Perhaps she didn't need to worry so much about it. She would enjoy the date, then once it was over ask him if... why, she had to remain positive, he liked her.

* * *

"_It _was what?"

"Chicken, like I said."

"You said something else too."

"Mistral food isn't that weird Jaune, it was chicken."

"I'm just saying it had a really fancy sounding name for just chicken."

"It's chicken with an egg wash and seasonings."

"Really?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's antics, he got hung up on the strangest things. She had once witnessed Jaune have a two hour argument with Ruby and Nora on whether a Deathstalker or a Nevermore would win in a fight. Another time Jaune had spent the entire day reading a children's book, convinced there was a secret meaning to the pictures, in his defence he had been right, but he had still read it over and over again for twelve hours.

"Yes Jaune, really."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a second. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Pardon?"

"Mistral, do you ever miss it? It's pretty far away from Vale."

"I do miss it sometimes, but not too much. Between JNPR and RWBY I feel pretty welcome here."

"That's good, it can't always be easy living so far away." They lapsed back into a comfortable silence until they finally reached a small, hole-in-the-wall club. Pyrrha pulled Jaune inside.

"A club? Are we even allowed in?"

"It's not that kind of club, they don't serve alcohol."

"It looks pretty quiet for a club."

"It's a jazz club."

"That seems like a really niche idea." Jaune was a little surprised such a place existed. It was oddly specific.

Pyrrha shrugged off the blonde's response before whisking him off to the dance floor. They danced for a while until a slow song started. The redhead pulled the blonde in closer. He seemed a little nervous.

"Jaune? Is everything alright?"

"Of course. It's fine, absolutely fine, completely fine."

"Jaune, you're sweating a lot. What's wrong?"

"I've... never slow danced... I kind of don't know how..."

"Here, it's easy, just follow my lead." Pyrrha walked Jaune through all the steps, he soon got the hang of it. By the time the song was ending, he had mastered the slow dance. Except for one part."Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"You're supposed to kiss me."

"Oh."

* * *

_With_ the night's festivities over the two were walking back through the damp night air, returning to the airship dock. They walked carrying on a banal conversation until Pyrrha decided to broach the topic that had been on her mind all night.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"Alright." Jaune looked a little confused, Pyrrha was a direct person, usually she would just ask.

"Why do you like me?"

"You didn't exactly give me the option not to, even when I was being a big stupid macho jerk. You've always been caring and strong, and not to mention beautiful."

Pyrrha smiled. "That's quite sweet."

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"You're supposed to kiss me." Jaune wore a goofy grin, Pyrrha couldn't help but oblige him.

* * *

_As_ Jaune lay down in his bed that night he was happy. Two great dates with two amazing redheads. But he was no closer to figuring out what to do, and he couldn't do this for ever, eventually he would have to choose, and choosing wrong could mean losing a friend. What ever he was going to do, he needed to figure it out soon.

* * *

**Mornin'. Couldn't sleep so I finished the chapter. It's a mite short, only about 1900 words before my notes, and it was delayed by schoolwork, so I wanted to release it now, even if it was a little short. So as I'm taking a few days to finish up that one-shot there won't be a new chapter for a bit, to make up for that you get a one-shot.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since he had started dating Ruby and Pyrrha Jaune had frequently wondered how he got himself in these situations. All he had wanted was a pleasant Saturday afternoon stroll, no muss, no fuss, and certainly no running into Nora or Yang. Nora was a good fighter, a good friend, and a good teammate but lately had been acting quite odd. She had taken it upon herself to act as Pyrrha's aid in wooing Jaune and had taken her job quite seriously. Yang had decided she needed to thwart every one of Nora's plans. Between the two of them Jaune had a very very long week.

Monday she had tried to act like a bouncer and keep Ruby away from Jaune. Ruby repeatedly tried to sit down beside Jaune during breakfast, and first period but both times was denied by Nora in spite of Pyrrha insisting it was okay for Ruby to sit there. Nora's attempts were thwarted when Yang decided it was her sisterly duty to keep the amazon from sitting with Jaune for as long as Ruby couldn't. Both redheads eventually gave up and sat with Blake, Weiss and Ren for the rest of the day. After Pyrrha and Nora disappeared that night for their now nightly girl talk she didn't try to be his bouncer any longer.

Tuesday marked a shift in tactics. Nora had decided to be Pyrrha's wing woman. She spent every free moment talking up Pyrrha to Jaune, not noticing the blush creeping up Pyrrha's face. Yang joined in not long into the day, talking Ruby up. Between the two of them Jaune couldn't hear a thing the entire day. About the time Yang tried negging Jaune, he gave up on the day and went to sleep despite it only be 5pm.

Wednesday Yang struck first, forcefully picking Jaune up and practically throwing him down into the seat beside Ruby at breakfast. Before he could regain what little composure he possessed Nora picked him up and placed him on the other side of Pyrrha. Yang went to pick him again, but Nora grabbed hold and a tug of war began over the poor blonde. It only ended when Nora accidentally tore his pants right off him, Nora's hold went with the pants and Yang immediately dropped him, not wanting to hold the pantless knight. He was left laying, in pain, on the cafeteria floor, with his pants slightly ripped and held by Nora. It had been a long walk back to the dorm. Jaune skipped class that day.

Thursday started on a strange note. Nora was being overly friendly. She was offering to help with all sorts of things as he got ready. It didn't bode well. The day got even weirder when they emerged from their dorm to find team RWBY waiting for them. When Yang started offering to aid Jaune, the knight figured he must still be asleep. Unfortunately he wasn't. The day passed with Yang and Nora each trying to wait hander and footer on him than the other, both feeling bad for publicly pantsing Jaune. It came to a head at dinner when another tug of war happened. Yang and Nora had both brought him a meal, saw that the other had, and began wrestling for the others dish. It ended with both plates of food covering Jaune, and Jaune declaring there would be no dates this weekend, he had enough of this week and wanted time to himself. He then stormed off.

Friday started with profuse apologies from Ruby and Pyrrha. They both thought Yang and Nora were out of control, but had no idea how to stop them. Their thoughts were only reinforced when Nora, thinking only Pyrrha and Jaune were in the room, barricaded it, trapping the three for most of the day. Nora didn't notice Ruby's absence the entire day, and was quit surprised when she opened the door to find the reaper alongside the knight and the amazon playing go fish. She had let them out in time for dinner, so her earful had been saved until after the trio ate. After a day without eating they ate more than anyone had seen them eat before.

* * *

_Saturday _was Jaune's day. He escaped early in the morning and ran to the airship. He decided getting food in the city would be best, he didn't want to be caught while eating his breakfast. He found a cafe on a back alley and settled into a booth tucked away in the corner to eat. His first meal in peace of the entire week. It was almost too good to be true.

After his peaceful breakfast he began wandering the streets, passing by random shops. A dust shop here, books there, he browsed the windows while he walked. It was about lunch time when his day finally darkened.

"There you are! Doing some Saturday shopping? I'll join you." Yang had found him. She stood in front of him with a shopping bag, daring him to refuse her.

"I was kind of hoping to have a day to myself." Jaune meekly protested

Yang shook her head forcefully. "What you need is company." The brawler wouldn't take no for an answer, she had an agenda.

"Fine." Jaune caved.

"Don't sound so glum, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"About what?" To say Jaune was sceptical was an understatement. Yang had hounded him just as much as Nora that week.

"About Ruby."

"Is this just more of your competition with Nora? I had enough of that already."

"It's not that." Yang sighed. "I'm really competitive, I let it get the best of me, sorry, but I'm trying to have an important conversation with you here."

"Oh, alright."

"Ruby likes you. A lot. I haven't seen her this attached to anyone since... well it's not my place to say." Yang paused and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is if you're not really considering choosing Ruby you need to end this soon. I know you're in a tricky spot here, but if you lead her on and break her heart I'm breaking your junk. Slowly."

Jaune silently nodded in response.

"Alright now that's out of the way, shopping!" Yang skipped off, leaving Jaune to follow behind her.

_After _being dragged to the strangest assortment of stores the knight couldn't help but wonder what Yang was up to.

"What is all this anyways?"

"Just some basic supplies. It's my job to pick them up."

"For everyone?"

"Mhm, Weiss always had servants do her shopping for her, she doesn't know how to buy anything except clothes. Blake would just end up sitting down somewhere and reading, and Ruby would spend half all the money on cookies that wouldn't last back to the airship. So I do it."

"Oh. Ren and Nora have something going like that. Ren needs to buy everything for her or else she'll-" Jaune was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry of alarm, then before he knew it was flat on his back.

"I found you!" Nora triumphantly stood over him, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Jaune, we've got a lot to do! Oh, hey Yang. I'm taking Jaune so I can tell him why he needs to pick Pyrrha."

"Puh-lease. He clearly needs to pick Ruby. My little sister has everything Vomit Boy could want in a girl."

Jaune quietly crept to his feet and started to slowly back away. Things had finally calmed down a little between Ruby and Pyrrha, there were considerably less sudden battles for his affection, and Jaune liked that. But now these two were picking up the slack, and neither of them seemed to care how much harm the knight underwent in the process. It was best to escape now.

"I saw her take off down this street."

Jaune knew exactly whose voice that was and what it meant. It meant trouble. Big trouble.

"There she is! Oh there's Yang. And Jaune."

Both of them. Even better. Jaune was hoping with all his heart that Nora and Yang didn't notice the two redheads walking towards them. He knew it was an the furthest shot he had ever hoped for, but he did it anyways.

"Ruby?"

"Yang?"

"Jaune?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Nora!"

"Glad you two could make it, this'll make things easier." Yang was sporting a sinister smirk. "Nora thinks that Pyrrha is the best choice for Jaune when it's clearly Ruby."

"It's obviously Pyrrha." Nora replied defensively.

"Obviously not"

"So what do you want from us?" Pyrrha was a little fed up with the pair. All their antics had cost her time with Jaune, all throughout the week, and their weekly date. Saturdays were her night with Jaune. The only thing even resembling alone time she had with Jaune the entire week was with Ruby, and none of the three were very happy about being trapped.

"It's simple, we'll have a competition to figure out who is better for Vomit Boy over... there... Where's Jaune?"

* * *

_He_ felt a little bad. At the first opportunity the blonde had fled. Nora's shout had been all the distraction he needed to escape. They were all already focused on each other. After his daring escape he once again found himself in a secluded corner of a cafe.

Something had to be done, and soon. What ever Yang had cooked up could only be bad news. But Jaune didn't know what to do. The only way he could stop Yang and Nora's competition was to choose, which was by no means easy. It had been a month of dates and Jaune was no closer to knowing who to choose. Ruby was fun and adorable, but Pyrrha was romantic and elegant. He didn't know what to do. But he did know who would.

* * *

_It _was a peaceful day, for Ren peaceful meant suspicious. There was no telling what kind of trouble Nora was off getting into if it was peaceful around him. He soon found out that Nora had made her way into town, undoubtedly to harass their leader. He caught the next airship down to Vale to find and try to stop his excitable friend.

* * *

"_Uh_, Hey dad. I know, I know, I'll try and call more. I need some advice. No it is not about body odour I smell fine. I know armour gets sweaty but that's not the problem here. I'm having girl troubles. Troubles with girls dad, not the troubles of girls. No, confidence won't help me this time. What do you mean not with that attitude? Dad, it's not about getting a date. Yes I've been on a date, you don't need to sound so surprised. Can you tell mom after you listen? Thank you. The problem is that I like two girls, and they both like me, but I don't know how to choose between them. Oh, that makes sense. Thanks dad. Oh Thanks, it's not til Wednesday though, I'll make sure to call you and mom then, bye." Jaune ended the call on his scroll. Maybe he could do this after all.

"Why Mr. Arc you're a miniature slightly less dashing and heroic version of myself! I know much on the subject of your woes. In the days of my heroic youth I had half a dozen admirers in every town."

Jaune looked up and saw Professor Port. The knight couldn't catch a break today.

"I will take it as my duty to help you with all my might!"

"It's fine, I just got some good advice." Jaune tried to inch away.

"Nonsense! As your teacher it is my duty to help you in any way possible! "

Jaune knew it was hopeless to protest any further. He would just have to hope to escape during a rant.

* * *

_Ren _had already been searching for a half hour with no sign of Nora or Jaune. He was beginning to consider a change in plans when he saw Jaune emerge from a cafe, oddly enough with Professor Port. Ren knew something was going on, and from the look on his leader's face, he could tell the blonde would need his help. He sighed and approached the duo.

"Hey Jaune." Ren greeted the knight.

Jaune responded silently mouthed '_save me_'

"Ah, Mr. Lie, excellent, we'll need all the man power we can get. Come now, there's work to be done."

Ren didn't know what was about to happen, but he suspected he was going to regret it.

* * *

**Hello guys and gals, Theeubernoob once again, back in business. So this chapter took a while because I decided I hated the idea I was going to use but kept trying to write it for some unknown reason. But that's over with and the new chapter is done. My one shot accidentally turned into a story so I'll be doing back and forth chapters between Two Much Red and How to Avoid Bad Dates. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, you best be ready for some wacky hijinks next time. See you all soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"He can't have gotten that far."

"No, he certainly could have. I've seen him run from an ursa, he's quite fast when threatened."

"Well we need to find him to hold my competition to show how much better Ruby is for him."

"Pyrrha."

"Ruby."

"Pyrrha.

"Ruby"

"Pyr-"

"Would you two stop that already!" Pyrrha snapped. "Clearly he wants space."

"Then why were you two in town?"

"To protect him from you two. We were just a little late is all." Ruby asserted defensively.

* * *

"Uhh... Professor Port, about your plan..."

"What about it Mister Arc?"

"Is it really such a good idea, it seems pretty short sighted."

"I would have you know I used this very same strategy to pick my wife, and we've been married for twenty years."

"It has to come down to something more than how well she cooks."

"Nonsense! The most important part of a relationship is eating together. It is a time for conversation. Poor cooking only hampers this. Thus both parties in a relationship must be good cooks. You pick the one who can cook the best, and then learn to cook yourself. This is the recipe for a happy marriage mister Arc, a truly happy marriage."

"I'm not sure that would work."

"Ah, there are your friends and teammates. Come now Mister Arc, we shall see this matter settled."

* * *

"_There's _Jaune and Ren's with him. Wait is that professor Port?" Yang looked confused to say the least.

Jaune could see Ruby and Pyrrha behind Yang and Nora frantically gesturing for him to leave. He calmly shook his head, earning an odd look from both of them.

"Good afternoon ladies, I couldn't help but over hear Mister Arc's troubles and took it upon myself to help him. I have experienced his troubles, and can she light on the solution. We shall need to find a kitchen post haste."

Port's response was four blank faces.

"A kitchen, it is quite simple, food is vital to a relationship. Relationships are made or broken on how much they like each other's cooking. When you're older you will understand."

"Excuse us for a moment Professor, we need to convene really quick." Yang quickly gathered up Nora, Pyrrha and Ruby. The four carried huddled two discuss something before emerging.

Jaune felt his scroll buzz and stealthily checked it. '_We're humouring him, it's the easiest way to get him off our backs._'

"Alright, lead the way."

* * *

_Beacon_ had more of everything than Jaune was sure could ever be used, It seemed the prestigious academy with a rather limited number of students had the facilities to hold several thousand. He supposed it wasn't too far fetched, it probably had to shelter civilians in emergencies. Putting aside why it was empty, Jaune surveyed the kitchen. It was quite large, clearly intended to be worked by a full team of cooks which meant it gave Ruby and Pyrrha all the space they both needed to cook. Each had bought ingredients in town and were busy at work. Port wandered between the two of them examining their progress. Jaune wasn't allowed too close, so he contented himself by sitting on a counter watching the two at work. He wasn't too surprised at how they cooked.

Pyrrha seemed measured and careful. She precisely cut ingredients and carefully measured proportions. She was methodical and slow, the blonde wasn't sure if it was a sign of experience, or a lack of.

Ruby attacked cooking another way, she seemed haphazard. None of her ingredients looked neat, they were roughly cut, and her measuring was lax at best. But at the same time she seemed to have some idea of what she was doing.

"You're pretty lucky Jaune. You're the first guy besides our dad to try Ruby's cooking." Yang sat down beside him.

"Has she cooked much before?"

"Yeah, I used to cook for the both of us when we were younger. But once, when she was ten I was sick so I couldn't do it. When I was sleeping she decided to try and cook a meal. The fire alarm woke me up quick enough so the fire didn't escape the oven. Once I got better I taught her how for safety. After that she always cooked at least once a week to try and impress me. With my help she got pretty good. What's so funny?"

"It's just hard to imagine you cooking" Jaune said after he managed to stop chuckling.

Yang frowned. "I guess it would."

"Whatchya two talking about?" Nora plunked herself down beside Jaune.

"Yang was just telling me a story about Ruby."

"I should tell you a story about Pyrrha then: one time, she lost her head piece and-"

"I was there Nora."

"Oh yeah..."

"Finished."

"Same."

* * *

_The_ plates were sat in front of Jaune. They both looked quite appetizing, better than anything Jaune could make. If there was any merit to Port's theory Jaune figured he had best learn to cook.

"Very well Mister Arc, my work here is done. I shall take my leave. Enjoy Miss Rose and Miss Nikos' cooking." At that the portly professor departed.

"Well, dig in, no use letting the food go cold. Port may have left but they went through all the effort of making you delicious meals. Plus you need to taste Ruby's delicious food, way better than what Pyrrha made."

"No, he needs to taste Pyrrha's delicious food."

A pair of glares shut the two up before their argument could go on any longer.

"Pyrrha's is lighter, eat it first. Yang stop trying to steal Jaune's food, yours is on the counter." Ruby was immediately taken in a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best little sister ever!" Yang quickly ran over to the counter and began wolfing the food down.

Meanwhile, Jaune had begun to eat Pyrrha's meal, a lovingly crafted omelet. Pyrrha hadn't been a quick cook, but was clearly good at it. Jaune was starting to think he ought to ask for a lesson or two in cooking when he visited home. He soon found himself out of omelet and started on Ruby's meal. Ruby had prepared chicken alfredo. He began eating and soon found himself digging in with gusto. He would definitely need to ask for some lessons in cooking. A little while later Jaune found himself very full with two empty plates in front of him.

"Which was better? It was Ruby's wasn't it?"

"It had to be Pyrrha's."

A hearty belch from Jaune cut them off. "Excuse me. They were both delicious."

"Yeah, but which was more delicious?" Nora asked.

"Are you two really putting stock in Port's theory? Anyways it doesn't matter, they were both delicious and I already know-"

"Fine, if you're going to be a spoil sport. I already have the best idea of how you can decide. It's a simple competition."

"Yang, I already know how I'm-"

"It's simple really."

"Yang, I have a-"

"All you have to do is-"

"I have a plan already!" Jaune yelled.

"Oh, and what's this master plan of yours?"

"I spend a week each dating both of them exclusively, then after those two weeks I make my decision."

Yang stopped, seemingly thinking. "That... is actually a better idea."

"You don't have to sound so shocked. Jaune has plenty of good ideas." Ruby stated defensively.

"So when's this starting?"

"Next Saturday."

"In a week? Why not sooner?" Nora asked.

"No reason." Jaune quickly.

"No reason? Great, then you start your exclusive week with Ruby tomorrow." Yang calmly said while cracking her knuckles.

"Okay some reason." He was met with five curious looks. "Nothing worth going into detail over, but this week doesn't work."

Yang took a step forward and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "If you value your junk I'd advise telling."

"Alright, alright. Wednesday is my birthday" He quietly admitted.

"Oh! We can have a birthday party with cake and presents and everything!" Nora was excited at the prospect.

"Please don't. I don't want a party, that's why I was hiding it."

"Alright, no party. But can we still have cake?"

"You know you're not allowed cake Nora. We don't need a repeat of last time." Ren calmly stated.

"Oh right, Ren's here."

* * *

_He_ wasn't sure if it was just paranoia, but Jaune was almost positive Ruby and Pyrrha were conspiring over something. They were talking to each other more, and never talked when he was near. The knight was sure they'd respect his wish, but couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. It was awfully suspicious and Jaune didn't like it, not one bit.

They spent most of Sunday together, quietly but fiercely debating over something, by the end of the day they seemed to have reached an agreement, as they stopped.

The next day nothing of their planning was mentioned. Jaune tried more than once to bring it up, but always had the subject changed on him. He eventually gave up trying to talk about it, but grew even more suspicious.

Tuesday passed without any fanfare. Finally it was Wednesday, Jaune's birthday. He woke up to a call on his scroll.

"Hello? Oh hey dad. I sound surprised because it's six in the morning. No they don't make us wake up at five am. I'm sure it's not that important to our education, hang on a second I don't want to wake everyone." He slipped out of bed and stepped into the hall. "Alright I'm back. Nora was stirring and I didn't want to wake her up, she'd wake up the whole dorm. Yes the rooms are co-ed dad, I mentioned it before. We're all adults here dad. It's four people to a room, I'm sure there isn't too much of that going on. Is mom up yet? Oh, alright, I'll call at lunch, bye dad." He hung up his scroll and went to open his door when he heard a door open behind him.

"Jaune?" He turned around and saw Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, what're you doing up this early?"

"I was just up and decided to get a snack." Ruby sounded suspicious, but Jaune was too tired to care.

"Oh alright, I'm going back to bed." At that he returned to his bed and slept. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"_Shhh!_ You'll wake him up." Jaune vaguely heard someone say. Someone was quietly shuffling around the room doing something.

"It's almost done anyways, he can wake up when ever now."

"There's still one finishing touch."

"I thought you were joking about wearing-"

"That was Yang's joke, and not that."

"Oh right the other thing."

Jaune felt something sit down on either side of his bed. His half asleep mind was straining its hardest to figure out what was going on when the two people shifted so they were both laying down. He could feel someone playing with his hair, and someone rubbing his stomach.

"Jaaaaune, it's time to wake up." He groaned in response.

"You need to wake up Jaune." He felt the hand on his stomach start tracing its way down his bunny pyjamas, growing ever closer to his...

He bolted up and saw the room around him. A banner had been put up that said "Happy Birthday Jaune," Pyrrha and Ruby lay on either side of him and he could see a tray of food.

"Good morning." He heard Ruby cheerfully say.

"Morning... What's all this?" He gestured around.

"It's your birthday breakfast. Part of our gift to you." Pyrrha said.

"Is this what you two were conspiring about?"

"Some of it." Ruby got off the bed and brought Jaune the tray. "We're also treating you to a date tonight. Eat up."

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, Theeubernoob here. Slow chapter, a bit short, I know, but it's the end of the semester and I've got a ton of work. The birthday bit was inspired (read ripped off of) by Love is a Knight-mare by DravynLeCrux, so thanks for that inspiration. Anyways not too much to say about the chapter, so thanks for the support and I'll see you all as soon as my workload calms down a bit. Theeubernoob out.**


End file.
